


Some Achieve Greatness

by nettaborealis



Series: To Be Great [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Katara, READ PART ONE FIRST FOR CONTEXT, Rating May Change, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), i wasn't planning on doing one but now i'm motivated, ozai is a butthead, please comment, thank you to the guest that asked for a series, the gaang will arrive shortly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettaborealis/pseuds/nettaborealis
Summary: When servants came to wake Lady Katara, they found her room empty.When healers came to treat Prince Zuko, he was gone.When the old man who sold boats on the shores near Ember Island arrived at his shop, he found a young girl with dark skin and hair, and a boy with bandages over his eyes.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: To Be Great [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Some Achieve Greatness

Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.

> -William Shakespeare

Nine days after Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was dishonored in an Agni Kai, a guard stationed behind the palace woke from his stupor to the sound of delicate footsteps.

He circled his post, but found nothing. The other guards looked at him strangely; it must have been his imagination.

Had he taken a moment; had he stopped and simply listened, he might have noticed that, though there were five guards lining the palace walls, the soft breathing of six could be heard. Had he investigated further, he would have found

General Iroh’s daughter pressed against the barrier.

“I’m just taking a walk,” she would have explained.

Having heard rumors of the prince and the Agni Kai, this particular guard, being a curious and rather daring man, might have asked how His Highness was faring.

The general’s daughter would hesitate for a moment before saying haltingly, “I'm worried. He cares very much about his father’s approval, and banishment by order of His Majesty…” She swallowed. “I’m concerned.”

The guard would have nodded. “I wish His Highness the best.” (This may have been a lie, though the general’s daughter would not have acknowledged it.)

Had the guard, knowing that these grounds could be dangerous at night, offered to escort her back to her room, she would have accepted with a grateful, if slightly forced, smile. The two would have walked together, through the palace, until they arrived at her chamber.

In the moment before the door closed, the guard might have offered her a smile.

And though she would not have shown it, the general’s daughter would have felt lighter. She would have been reassured that the people were not all like their Firelord. She would have realized that there was light. That there was hope.

But the guard did not stop to listen. He did not notice General Iroh’s daughter.

She did not speak with him.

He did not ask about the prince.

She did not express her concerns.

He did not escort her to her chamber.

She did not see hope.

So, the next morning, when servants came to wake Lady Katara, they found her room empty.

When healers came to treat Prince Zuko, he was gone.

When the old man who sold boats on the shores near Ember Island arrived at his shop, he found a young girl with dark skin and hair, and a boy with bandages over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Some Are Born Great', previously named 'Save Him'. This work can but should not be read without first reading it's prequel. I originally planned to have three works in this series, following a similar storyline to ATLA canon, but sometimes ideas pop into my head that are either amazing or beyond stupid, and sometimes inspiration dissapears as quickly as my Netflix access. Basically, I can't refer to the show, but if/when I get the chance to, it's likely that I will continue this fanfiction.


End file.
